LET'S NOT FALLIN LOVE
by melonbread ff
Summary: sebuah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan baekhyun kehilangan memorinya setelah SMA, dimana dia menjadi brutal dan sangat egois/yubi yang begitu membencinya justru menjadi istrinya/ dan jung daehyun mencoba untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi pada baekhyun/ baekhyunxdaehyunxyubi
1. Chapter 1

DAEBAEK FANFICTION

starring:

Byun Baekhyun

Jung Daehyun

Lee Yubi

xXx

 **LET'S NOT FALLIN LOVE**

 **X**

 **chapter 1**

"kenapa kau melarangku melakukan ini eomma? Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku bahagia?"

Ucap seorang yeoja dengan dingin. Dia sedang melakukan percakapan lewat ponselnya sedangkan dirinya sedang konsentrasi menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia tau ini berbahaya, tapi dia tidak ingin terlambat sedetikpun sampai ke tempat yang akan dia tuju.

"Yubi-ah, jebal... kau harus mengerti keadaan kita! Kita harus menjaga hubungan baik dengan keluarga Byun kau tahu! Ini bukan masalah kau tidak suka dengan sifatnya, ini menyangkut nama baik keluarga Lee! Dan kau adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan Lee!"

"AAAAAARGGHH" Yubi berteriak frustasi, dia melempar ponselnya keluar jendela dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Jika eomma bersikeras menyuruhku mempertahankan Byun-shit itu aku yang akan bertindak sendirian!"

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Yubi terlonjak kaget dia mengerem dengan spontan dan membuat tabrakan sangat kuat di bumper belakangnya. Terdengar gesekan kuat aspal dan roda mobil. Yubi menutup matanya kuat.

'aku akan mati' begitu pikirnya.

Yubi adalah seorang wanita muda yang cukup sukses menjadi model. Wanita cantik dan pribadinya sangat ceria dan penuh ambisi dan juga diberi kebebasan oleh orang tuanya. Dia memiliki banyak kenalan dan teman baik. Sangat terlihat jelas dia sosok wanita baik. Semua akan berjalan sempurna jika dia menemukan pria yang sejalan dengannya. Tidak, hidup tidak akan semudah itu.

Pria yang tercatat sebagai suaminya adalah Byun Baekhyun. benar, anggota keluarga Byun yang menjadi salah satu jajaran keluarga kaya di Seoul. Jangan meragukan betapa dia akan dihujani kesejahteraan materi berlebih. Yubi mungkin akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia, tapi uang bisa menjadi kebahagiaan dan kesengsaraan dalam waktu bersamaan. Hubungan mereka awalnya bukan karena cinta, Yubi tidak mungkin semudah itu bergaul dengan keluarga Byun walau dirinya memiliki banyak kenalan orang kaya juga. Baekhyun datang bersama Mr. Byun ke rumah mereka dan langsung meminta Yubi untuk dijadikan menantu. Yubi pikir mr. Byun hanya bercanda namun melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan sepasang cincin berlian membuatnya terdiam. Mereka menikah 2 hari stelah itu.

'apa aku sudah di surga?' Yubi merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia gemetaran dan masih merasakan tubuhnya yang terikat sabuk pengaman. Perlahan dia membuka matanya.

Mobilnya menabrak sisi pagar pembatas. Namun dia masih ingat dengan tabrakan keras di belakangnya. Kemungkinan lain adalah mobil di belakangnya yang bermasalah.

Dengan nafas terburu dan ketakutan dia keluar dari mobilnya. Tubuhnya langsung merosot ke aspal. Jatuh terduduk dengan mulut yang menggumamkan sesuatu.

"tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin..." pikirannya sudah tidak karuan dia menscanning mobil audy putih yang dalam keadaan parah. Mobil itu terbalik.

Kakinya mencoba stabil, dia berdiri dan berjalan tertatih mendekati mobil yang untungnya tidak meledak itu.

"ah-ah-ah" dia terbata begitu melihat pengemudi mobil itu. Tangannya meraih wajah yang menghadap berlawanan dengannya. Begitu dia bisa melihat jelas reaksinya sangat ketakutan.

"BAEKHYUN!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa kau tau kalau Baekhyun sedang mencoba menyusulmu?"

"kenapa kau harus kabur dasar anak bodoh!"

"mianhae eomma mianhae..." Yubi memeluk kaki ibunya dan menangis terisak di lorong ruang ICU.

Yubi merasakan dirinya tidak berhenti gemetaran. Tubuhnya sudah sangat kotor karena lumpur di jalan yang ia lalui dan ada darah Baekhyun juga. Darah sempat mengucur deras dari kepala Baekhyun saat itu yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan dan menyesali kebodohannya.

"Yubi chagi~"

Yubi membeku mendengar panggilan satu-satuna yang diucapkan oleh seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ibu Baekhyun.

"kenapa ini bisa terjadi chagiyaa, ada apa sebenarnya?" nyonya Byun mendekati Yubi yang menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong.

"eommonim... mianhae... jinjja mianhae..." Yubi berbalik dan memeluk nyonya Byun dengan erat.

"ulljima... kau tidak pernah menangis didepanku, jangan menangis kumohon"

Yubi makin tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya dan memeluk nyonya Byun sangat erat. Inilah yang membuatnya sangat merasa bersalah. Keluarga Byun begitu menyukainya. Sangat menyukai Yubi luar dan dalam. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak tau dengan apa yang terjadi di kehidupan rumah tangga Baekhyun. sangat kacau dan tidak ada cinta sama sekali.

"gwenchana Yubi, Minho bilang dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya, dia baru saja menghubungiku, Minho sangat tau keadaan Baekhyun, dia dokter andalanku"

Mr Byun menepuk pundak Yubi dan menyuruh istrinya tenang juga. Yubi berhenti menangis, namun di dalam hatinya dia sangat lega.

"KENAPA AKU DISINI EOMMA?! EOMMA TAU KAN AKU BENCI ADA DI RUMAH SAKIT! KENAPA KAU MEMBAWAKU KEMARI?! APA AKU MEMANG TIDAK WARAS?"

Yubi terkejut setengah mati mendengar teriakan luar biasa keras dari mulut Baekhyun yang baru saja sadar setelah 5 jam.

Semua keluarga Lee langsung keluar dari ruangan kecuali Yubi dan orang tua Baekhyun. nyonya Byun sedikit mundur dan raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Begitu pula wajah tuan Byun, beliau menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA?!"

Yubi langsung beringsut kebelakang tubuh nyonya Byun. Ketakutan dengan bentakan Baekhyun dan dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Yubi, apa kau ingat cerita tentang anak dari keluarga Ok seminggu lalu?" tanya tuan Byun tiba-tiba.

Yubi mengangguk ragu. Dia ingat karena itu adalah cerita menarik. Anak keluarga Ok mengalami kecelakaan lumayan parah dan setelah sadar dia kehilangan ingatannya dari SMA... tunggu... tidak mungkin kan?

"Minho sudah menduga ini, Baekhyun dipastikan kehilangan sebagian memorinya"

Yubi menatap Baekhyun ngeri.

"parahnya... ingatan dia saat ini kembali di masa kami sangat kewalahan menghadapinya...ah kepalaku sakit mengingatnya"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yubi baru saja membersihkan tubuhnya. Hari sudah malam dan dia masih berada di rumah sakit. Sebenci apapun dia pada Baekhyun ini adalah kesalahannya. Dia tidak akan pergi sebelum Baekhyun sembuh.

Tapi keadaan Baekhyun membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan canggung. Dia bolak-balik masuk dan pura-pura menjadi salah satu pelayan Baekhyun di mansion. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Baekhyun. semenjak keluarga Byun pamit pulang tadi dia terkejut karena Baekhyun nampak tenang dan hanya menatap ke arah jendela.

"berhenti disitu pelayan palsu"

Tubuh Yubi menegang mendengar Baekhyun bicara padanya. Dia mendongak perlahan. Tubuhnya langsung kaku melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"aku benar kan kalau kau bukan pelayanku?"

Yubi mengangguk.

"lalu katakan padaku siapa kau"

"Lee... Yubi...imnida"

Yubi bahkan menggunakan bahasa formal padanya.

"Yubi ? nama aneh, oh tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"2 juni... 2014"

"apa maksudmu 2014? Ini 2005 dasar bodoh"

Yubi terbelalak kaget. Dia terlihat takjub dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat langsung pasien yang kehilangan ingatannya. Yubi mendekati Baekhyun dan menatap tubuh Baekhyun dari atas kebawah.

"apa itu artinya umurmu 20 tahun?" tanya Yubi takjub.

"aiguu lancang sekali kau melihatku seperti itu"

Yubi tidak percaya dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat kekanakkan. Selama ini berdebat dengan Baekhyun adalah hal paling seru dan menyebalkan untuk Yubi. Baekhyun selalu menyangkal perkataan Yubi dengan sangat dingin dan menyakitkan (begitu pula Yubi membalasnya lebih menyakitkan). Tapi ini seperti menghadapi pria yang baru saja mengalami puber.

"coba saja kau nyalakan televisi, lihatlah kau berada di tahun apa... Byun Baekhyun" balas Yubi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baekhyun terdiam lama setelah melihat sendiri semua bukti kalau dia ada di 2014 dan umurnya sekarang 29 tahun. Baekhyun mulai mengerti, kemungkinan dia kehilangan ingatannya dan yang tersisa adalah saat ia berumur 20 tahun.

"baiklah aku mengerti Yubi-ssi"

Yubi tersenyum sinis.

"tapi ada satu yang aneh, kenapa kita memiliki cincin yang sama?" Baekhyun menunjukkan cincin di jari manisnya dan membuat Yubi refleks melihat jari tangannya. Dia menyesal kenapa tidak segera melepasnya setelah dia bertengkar dengan Baekhyun malam itu.

"cih, jangan bilang aku menikahi mahluk bernama wanita. Aku mungkin memang gila hahaha"

Yubi mendelik marah. Dia berdiri dan langsung menarik kerah piyama Baekhyun hingga kepala mereka berhadapan.

"brengsek kau Byun, jangan pernah merendahkanku meski kau sedang kehilangan ingatanmu, kau pikir siapa yang sudi menjadi istri seorang yang tidak waras sepertimu?"

"kenapa tidak? Bisa saja orang tuaku yang ketinggalan jaman itu menjodohkan kita"

Tepat sekali. Yubi melepaskan tangannya dan menunjukkan jarinya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"baiklah, dengarkan aku bocah SMA, nasib sial yang kualami adalah menikah denganmu, kau benar tentang perjodohan, tapi tenang saja karena setelah kau bangun dari tempat tidurmu kau hanya perlu membubuhi cap diatas surat, lalu… kkeut~ kita bercerai"

Yubi menatap pria yang bersikap dingin layaknya musuh yang menjadi suaminya itu. Keputusannya ini sudah sangat tepat dan dia tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya menggagalkan keinginannya.

"wae?" mata Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sinis.

Yubi tidak menyangka Baekhyun menanyakan alasannya.

"kau… adalah pria paling brengsek yang tidak berhak ada dikehidupanku"

"hahahahaha" Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, dia memegangi perutnya yang melilit karena dia tertawa terlalu keras.

"brengsek kau Byun Baekhyun" desis Yubi.

"dasar jalang… apa kau menceraikanku setelah menguras hartaku? Wow, kau terlihat terhormat tapi dalam dirimu tidak beda dengan wanita murahan"

Yubi tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Dadanya terasa sakit, sekujur tubuhnya juga. Harga dirinya bukan lagi diinjak-injak bahkan lebih parah.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA ISTRIMU?!"

Mr. byun muncul dari balik pintu setelah tergesa-gesa menuju kamar Baekhyun mendengar suara tawa setannya. Beliau begitu murka mendengar anaknya sendiri menyebut menantunya murahan.

"aish appa berhenti berteriak, aku masih sakit" ucapnya sok polos.

"dengar… appa benar-benar akan bertindak lebih jauh jika kau menyakiti Yubi lagi"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"dan jangan pernah berfikir kabur untuk menemui Jung, kau tahu kan ini sudah 9 tahun"

Baekhyun memasang wajah serius pada appanya. Mendengar nama Jung membuat Yubi penasaran apa yang terjadi saat Baekhyun SMA? Kenapa orang tuanya begitu stress mendengar dokter mengatakan ingatannya ada di masa SMA?

"jadi kurasa kita harus berdamai, Yubi-ssi" ucap Baekhyun dengan enteng setelah Yubi datang setelah seminggu dia rutin merawat Baekhyun dan menahan emosinya untuk tidak menampar Baekhyun yang masih mencibirnya. Dia melakukan ini demi Mr Byun yang sudah sangat baik padanya. Untuk sementara dia akan menunggu waktu kapan perceraiannya dilaksanakan.

"apa kau bosan Baekhyun? Kenapa kau tidak kabur saja? Mau kupinjami mobilku?"

Baekhyun menggerutu melihat reaksi Yubi. Mentalnya benar-benar ikut berubah dan membuat Yubi seperti menghadapi remaja nakal dan tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain.

"hhh… kau benar, aku lelah mengerjaimu, mungkin kau benar-benar membenciku hingga tulang-tulangmu kan?"

"mungkin? Aku benar-benar membencimu sampai mati"

"lalu kenapa kau masih mau menikahiku?"

"sudah kubilang kalau kita dijodohkan!"

"apa kau yakin kita menikah?"

Yubi menatap tajam Baekhyun dan menunjukkan cincin yang sama-sama mereka kenakan.

"kupikir watakku tidak akan berubah sampai dewasa, hmmm… bagaimana bisa aku menikahi wanita?"

"apa..?"

"eyyy jadi begitu rupanya, orang tuaku tidak memberitahumu, cih kenapa semakin dewasa aku makin bodoh mengikuti orang tuaku? Aishh"

Yubi terngiang kata-kata Baekhyun… 'bagaimana bisa aku menikahi wanita'… apa maksudnya?

"apa orang tuaku mengancammu?"

"tuan dan nyonya Byun adalah orang paling baik yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku"

"uh aneh, jadi kalau begitu dia yang mengancamku?"

Yubi berdiri tiba-tiba dan menatap marah pada Baekhyun.

"berhenti bermain-main Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau katakan hah?"

Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan Yubi dan menatapnya sinis.

"masa sih kau tidak menangkap apapun dari perkataanku? Atau kau merasa ini hanya mimpi? Ahh… ini bukan mimpi nona lee yubi… aku , Byun Baekhyun adalah Gay…cukup jelas?"

"MWO?!"

TBC

 _preview next chapter_

Baekhyun -"kau ingin cerai dariku? Oke akan kulakukan, tapi dengan syarat"

Yubi – "kumohon temuilah si gila Byun yang hilang ingatan itu"

Daehyun –" kenapa kau mencariku Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun –" tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu~ wah daebak dalam 9 tahun kau menjadi lebih tampan"

Daehyun –" KENAPA KAU BARU MENCARIKU?!"

xxxx

annyeong yorobunnn huuhuhu maaf kelamaan hiatus dan akhirnya malah bikin baru T_T

insya alloh deh ni dicicil updatenya, iya iya jangan pukuli saya

oh dan supaya aku semangat lanjutin, jangan jadi silent reader doong, review yaaaa~ chuuu~~

lee yubi yang ini bukan OC loh, ini lee yubi yang jadi MC inkigayo bareng baekhyun ciyeeee

ya udah met baca ya sayang2ku, jan lupa mampir chitchat di twitter ane strongdeer9091 hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

LET'S NOT FALLIN LOVE

DaeBaek

lee yubi

and another cast

x chapter 2 x

"appa… sepertinya aku butuh menyegarkan pikiranku dan mencoba memulihkan ingatanku sedikit demi sedikit" Baekhyun membuka percakapan di meja makan.

"tidak bisa, aku tau kau bermaksud untuk kabur dari rumah"

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar pada ayahnya yang sudah kelewat mengenal dirinya. Dia menoleh pada ibunya dan wanita yang masih cantik diusianya itu hanya tersenyum tidak bisa membantunya.

"apa aku belum bilang kalau aku mengajak 'istri'ku juga?"

"tidak bisa, aku tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan akal licikmu"

"aaboojhiiiii jebaaaal~eomma tolong aku~~~" Baekhyun menggunakan jurus terakhirnya yaitu aegyo. Namun diusianya yang sebenarnya tidaklah pantas untuknya hingga ayahnya hanya bisa memberikannya kesempatan sebelum dia bertindak makin aneh.

"aku tidak mengerti kenapa tuan Byun mengijinkanmu yang masih sulit dijinakkan ini bisa keluar dari rumah" Yubi mengomel begitu dia masuk ke kamar Baekhyun yang sedang mematutkan dirinya dicermin.

"julukkanku adalah perayu maut, inilah yang kuhasilkan dengan sedikit kekuatan rayuanku, hahaha"

Yubi hanya bisa melongo dengan candaan Baekhyun yang sangat terdengar kekanakan.

"eh bocah, aku sedikit penasaran kenapa kau berada di SMA sangat lama? Apa kau tinggal kelas?"

Yubi menyadari kejanggalan yang baru ia ketahui karena dokter mengatakan ingatan Baekhyun berada diumurnya yang ke 20 namun saat itu juga tuan Byun bilang itu saat waktu SMA Baekhyun.

"aku sempat koma 1 tahun saat umurku 6 tahun, lalu kecelakaan saat umurku 10 tahun, dan percobaan bunuh diri saat 16 tahun, aku masuk SMA saat 17 tahun"

Yubi hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang santai. Pria manis dengan tangan indah itu selesai mendandani dirinya. Begitu berbalik dia melihat Yubi sedang menatap kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Byun Baekhyun" panggil Yubi.

"kenapa dengan wajah masammu? Sedang datang bulan ya?"

"pria sialan bernama Byun Baekhyun, setelah kau mendapatkan ingatanmu kuharap kita segera menyelesaikan apa yang membuatku menggugat cerai"

Yubi hampir menunjukkan sisi lemahnya begitu teringat hari sebelum kecelakaan Baekhyun tentang kejadian yang membuatnya muak dan kehilangan sifat hangatnya. Harga dirinya yang terluka oleh dinginnya Byun Baekhyun padanya sejak pernikahan mereka.

"kau ingin cerai dariku? Oke akan kulakukan, tapi dengan syarat"

"aku benar-benar menyukai teknologi masa depan, kita benar-benar bisa menemukan alamat hanya dengan sebuah ponsel" Byun Baekhyun pria dewasa bermental remaja 2005 berdecak kagum dengan ponselnya yang canggih.

Yubi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menyetir. Dia dan Baekhyun sedang mengendarai mobil di kota Busan. Yubi sempat menolak karena dia pikir Baekhyun akan kabur ke kota lain dan melibatkannya. Disinilah mereka jauh dari Seoul hanya untuk mencari rumah 'teman' SMA Baekhyun.

Yubi memarkirkan mobilnya didepan gerbang sebuah rumah tradisional yang masih menggunakan kayu dan taman kecil yang dirawat dengan baik.

"wow ini pertama kalinya aku melihat rumah yang sangat tradisional" gumam Yubi. Bagaimanapun juga dia terlahir dikalangan bangsawan dan dia cukup introvert meski memiliki banyak koneksi.

"dasar putri kastil yang tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa aku harus menikahi putri sepertimu? Ckckck"

"katakan sekali lagi atau kutinggalkan kau disini"

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan mendahului Yubi masuk ke rumah itu.

"permisi! Apa ada orang?"

Seorang wanita muda yang sepertinya sedang berada disekitar halaman langsung membukakan pintu dan menatap Baekhyun dengan canggung, wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat tamu tidak dikenal yang cukup tampan.

"ah annyeonghaseyo~ apa benar ini kediaman Jung?"

Mata Yubi terbelalak mendengar nama Jung dari mulut Baekhyun. Dia ternyata sudah dijebak. Membayangkan jika tuan Byun mengetahui dimana mereka saat ini membuatnya merinding.

"benar, ada keperluan apa?"

"apa… Jung D-Daehyun ada didalam?"

Baekhyun bahkan sedikit gugup mengucapkan nama seseorang yang sangat ia cari setelah sadar.

"bagaimana kau tahu nama asli oppa? Apa hubungan kalian?" wanita itu begitu terkejut saat mendengar nama asli kakak lelakinya yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarga terdekat saja.

Baekhyun sedikit mundur mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia mulai mencium keanehan dan tentu saja apapun bisa terjadi setelah 9 tahun. Dengan hati-hati dia mencoba mengarang cerita.

"aku teman kerjanya, semalam kami habis minum-minum dan dia mengatakan akan pulang ke rumahnya di Busan, jadi aku langsung kesini untuk keperluan pekerjaan" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan wajah meyakinkan padahal semua itu hanya karangannya saja.

"oh, oppa tidak kemari.. kenapa dia mabuk padahal 2 hari lagi dia ada panggung musical? Apa seniornya memaksanya?" wanita itu terlihat khawatir.

"ah tidak kok, hanya yah… mungkin sekedar menurunkan nervesnya sebelum naik ke panggung, baiklah kalau begitu nona Jung…"

"Jung Eunji!" dia mengucapkannya dengan senyum lebar.

Baekhyun tersenyum balik dan mengacak surai rambut Eunji. Eunji begitu terkejut namun menyukai sikap gentleman Baekhyun.

"gumawo Eunji-ya, aku pamit dulu"

Baekhyun segera meninggalkan Eunji dan pikirannya kembali kusut mendengar yang dilakukan Daehyun setelah 9 tahun berlalu. Panggung musical? Dia… menjadi penyanyi?

"daebak! Woah woah" Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya bergumam.

"yah! Apa… daehyun-ssi ini…'dekat' denganmu?" Yubi benar-benar ingin menghindari pertanyaan seputar dunia Baekhyun tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan egonya.

Baekhyun menatap Yubi yang sedang memasang telinganya tajam untuk mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Jung Daehyun adalah tokoh utama disini Yubi-ssi, aku dan Daehyun tidak akan terpisah mulai saat ini, jadi sadarlah dengan posisimu sebagai orang ketiga maka aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu keluar dari jerat seorang Byun Baekhyun"

Lee Yubi menguatkan genggamannya di setir dan menahan rasa ngilu di dadanya.

"hey Yubi, aku mengetikkan nama Daehyun di mesin pencarian di internet, kenapa yang muncul wajah yang tidak kukenal? Umurnya pun berbeda"

Yubi mulai lelah mendengar keluhan Baekhyun yang ia dengar sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Pria ini tidak peduli betapa lelahnya Yubi menyetir dari Seoul ke Busan tadi.

"mana aku tahu dasar menyebalkan"

"ah! Apa mungkin dia menggunakan alias?"

"alias my ass! Yah, kau sangat kuno, name stage!"

Baekhyun menyinyir mendengar omelan Yubi. Bukan salahnya dia menjadi hilang ingatan. Tapi dia bersyukur karena dia hanya perlu menemukan kebahagiaannya yang dimasa depan justru tidak ada. Jung Daehyun… betapa ia sangat merindukan pria itu.

Baru saja mereka sampai di mansion Byun, seorang pria dengan wajah seperti marmot lucu berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"YA TUHAN KIM MINSEOK!"

Baekhyun membalas pelukan hangat teman yang masih ia ingat. Minseok adalah teman satu lesnya dahulu. Mereka berbeda sekolah namun dia cukup akrab dengan Minseok.

"Yah! Kau benar-benar kembali ke masa lalumu aku tidak percaya ini! Lihat kau bahkan membalas pelukanku!"

Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan Minseok.

"yah! Kenapa kau mendramatisir sekali? Kau temanku mana mungkin aku tidak seperti ini"

Minseok terlihat menahan air matanya dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku bekerja padamu sudah hampir 1 tahun, aku adalah sekertarismu dan ini pertama kalinya kau begitu bahagia melihatku"

Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Dia pikir dirinya yang sudah dewasa ini sangat aneh dan berlawanan dengan dirinya yang muda. Dia menatap Minseok dalam.

"mianhae, apapun yang kulakukan pasti berat untukmu"

"gwenchana! Kau tidak benar-benar berubah, kau masih baik padaku tapi kau hanya terlalu tertutup padaku"

"aku tidak berniat menanyakan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dewasa, tapi apa kau tahu bagaimana nasib Daehyun sekarang?"

Minseok langsung mundur mendengar nama Daehyun. Sudah lama sekali dia mendengar nama itu.

"mianhae aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan mencari tahu untukmu, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan itu membuat Minseok tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Senyuman Baekhyun yang terasa tulus dan hangat setelah 1 tahun.

"oh ya dengan siapa kau tadi?" Tanya Minseok karena begitu Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dia tidak begitu memperhatikan dengan siapa Baekhyun datang.

"aku bersama Yubi, oh dimana dia?"

Minseok menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan menatap sahabatnya.

"jika kau kembali bersama Daehyun, lalu apa kau akan meninggalkan Yubi-ssi?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu menerawang keatas langit.

"kenapa kau berfikir aku berhak memilih mereka berdua? Yubi terang-terangan membenciku setengah mati, lalu Daehyun… aku ragu dia masih menginginkanku"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"kau tahu ada sifatmu saat dewasa yang membuatku kagum, kau tidak pernah mengenal kata menyerah dan selalu mencoba hal yang mustahil orang lain lakukan, kau adalah CEO muda Byun, kau pria yang luar biasa"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, sebenarnya dia memiliki sifat itu jauh sebelum dia dewasa. Menyerah adalah hal terlarang baginya, kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak mencoba. Ah, sepertinya dia mengingat kalimat itu dari seseorang.

"tenang saja akan kucari Daehyun dan menyeretnya padamu, cih aku masih bisa mengingat betapa kau sangat sombong memamerkan Daehyun padaku"

Minseok bergidik ngeri membayangkan masa lalu mereka. Yah Minseok adalah bi, hanya saja dia tidak pernah mencoba mencintai pria sepenuhnya karena dia begitu rapuh, dia takut disakiti.

"gumawo Minseok-ah, setelah ingatanku kembali aku akan tetap menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu"

Minseok tersenyum, betapa dia bersyukur dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang sekarang.

"unnie apa kau sudah mencari tahu tentang teater musical yang punya jadwal 2 hari lagi?" Yubi tampak buru-buru begitu sampai di sebuah ruangan di perusahaan milik Ayahnya. Seorang wanita cantik dan anggun menyapanya dengan hela nafas yang berat.

"kau membuat kepalaku pusing, sebenarnya untuk apa kau mencari tahu itu? Kupikir menonton teater bukan stylemu" Jung Yumi seorang kepala departemen disini adalah wanita yang sudah Yubi anggap sebagai saudaranya.

"itu tidak penting, aku hanya penasaran saja"

"dasar aneh, ini" bruk, Yumi menyodorkan 3 kertas yang tertulis judul teater yang diadakan 2 hari lagi.

"ada 3 musikal yang digelar di Seoul, salah satunya memiliki hallyu star Woohyun dipastikan akan sangat ramai karena dia memiliki fandom yang besar, lalu ada bintang veteran Eric dan tiketnya sold out. Lalu ada musical dari Keke entertainment kurasa mereka benar-benar memaksakan diri mengadakan musical dihari yang sama dengan 2 bintang itu"

Yubi melihat wajah pemain musical yang terpampang di kertas itu. Eric memiliki usia yang cukup jauh dari Daehyun jadi tidak mungkin orang ini adalah Daehyun. Woohyun terdengar mirip Daehyun namun difoto dia terlihat sangat Casanova, Yubi ragu jika Daehyun yang 'dekat' dengan Baekhyun adalah orang ini. Lalu dari Keke ent, Yubi terkejut melihat nama grup yang tertulis disana.

"First Sensibility bermain musical?!"

Yumi juga terkejut dan menarik kertas dari Yubi. "oh kau benar, grup favoritmu bukan?"

"yah! Bukan berarti aku fansnya, aku hanya menikmati lagu mereka"

"sama saja" Yumi terkekeh melihat Yubi berkilah tidak mau disebut fangirl.

Yubi mulai takut melihat foto grup First sensibility, grup ini ada 3 member dan semuanya memiliki umur yang mendekati Baekhyun. Yoo, Chen dan Damchu.

"hhh kepalaku sakit" Yubi hampir menangis melihat foto 3 pria itu dan salah satu dari mereka adalah Jung Daehyun.

Hari H panggung musical Daehyun dan Baekhyun justru dipaksa masuk ke perusahaan oleh Minseok. Setelah memberikan alasan karena banyak berkas yang perlu diurus Baekhyun makan Tuan Byun hanya bisa membiarkan anaknya pergi kerja. Minseok berjalan didepan Baekhyun yang sedang melihat refleksi dirinya di dinding lift.

"kau tampan Baek, tenang saja itu sudah dari lahir" goda Minseok.

Baekhyun menyengir saja.

"hey ingatanku benar-benar belum kembali aku harus bagaimana nanti?" Baekhyun sedikit takut karena ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu orang banyak setelah kecelakaan itu.

"relax~ kau hanya perlu berakting dingin, semua orang tidak akan tiba-tiba menanyakanmu"

Meskipun ditenangkan begitu Baekhyun masih khawatir. Dia menatap layar ponselnya, harusnya dia segera pergi menemui Daehyun tapi Minseok bahkan tidak bisa menemukannya karena dia terlalu sibuk menangani urusan kantor.

Lee Yubi masuk pada sebuah gedung teater yang memiliki kapasitas kecil. Dengan mobil mewah dan penampilan layaknya kelas atas membuat staf yang bekerja diluar terkejut bukan main. Mereka mengira Yubi adalah tamu VIP.

"aku memesan semua bangku yang tersisa, silahkan gunakan kartu ini" Yubi menyodorkan kartunya yang berwarna hitam. Kartu itu memiliki unlimited dan hanya dipakai oleh beberapa chaebol saja.

"ba-baik Nyonya akan kami proses" staf itu merasa bahagia karena bosnya pasti akan senang mendengar ini.

"tapi… apa aku boleh mampir di ruang tunggu artis?" Yubi berkata dengan nada manisnya membuat staf pria itu bersemu merah.

Yubi memasuki ruang tunggu dan melihat orang-orang terlihat sibuk. Dia sedikit bergidik melihat ruangan itu berbau aneh dan sisa makanan siap saji. Popularitas Keke ent memang sedang surut dan hampir bangkrut. Setahu Yubi mereka saat ini mengandalkan actress mereka yang sedang naik daun, kalau tidak salah namanya Han Sunhwa.

"astaga bahkan mereka tidak menyadari ada wanita cantik berdiri disini sendirian, annyeong~ ada yang bisa kubantu nona?"

Yubi terlonjak kaget karena seorang pria muncul begitu saja didepannya. Penampilannya terlihat sangat berantakan dan terlihat agak nerd.

"tidak perlu aku hanya mampir sebentar, aku akan segera pergi setelah ini"

Setelah pria aneh itu pergi , Yubi kembali focus pada pencariannya. Dia menemukan 2 pria yang sepertinya sudah selesai bersiap. Yoo dan Chen. Saat dia ingin mendekati mereka tiba-tiba staf yang sepertinya seorang sutradara membawa mereka bersiap masuk stage.

"Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Yubi saking paniknya. Kedua pria itu menoleh padanya bersamaan.

"siapa kau?" Yoo terlihat sangat terganggu dari raut wajahnya.

Ah itu pasti dia, Jung Daehyun!

"maaf nona tapi kau harus segera pergi, silahkan pintu keluarnya disana" staf wanita itu segera mengusirnya sebelum hal besar terjadi.

Yubi tidak bisa menerima perlakuan ini.

"aku membayar separuh dari kursi penonton jadi biarkan Yoo bicara denganku karena ini sangat mendesak"

Semua staf terlihat saling membicarakan tentang itu. Mereka semua sudah mendengar ada seorang wanita yang membayar banyak tiket untuk teater mereka. Yoo dan Chen bingung melihat keadaan ini.

"kumohon temuilah si gila Byun yang hilang ingatan itu" pinta Yubi langsung menatap Yoo.

"aku tidak bisa lagi Minseok-ah! Arghh aku sama sekali tidak bermimpi menjadi CEO saat aku kecil, aku bermimpi menjadi pembawa acara kau tahu?" Baekhyun mengeluh seperti anak kecil dan Minseok benar-benar kewalahan menghadapinya.

"arraseo, baiklah kita istirahat, kajja kita makan saja"

"YAYYY SARANGHAEYO KIM MINSEOK!"

Drrrtt

"aish, siapa yang menelfon disaat waktu pentingku" Baekhyun melihat ponselnya yang terus bergetar menandakan panggilan. Dari Yubi dan itu membuatnya agak malas menjawabnya.

"yeobseo"

"datang ke alamat yang kukirim sekarang juga atau kau akan mendapatkan pukulan dari ayahmu setelah kubeberkan kemana kita pergi kemarin" tut-

"ayo cepat Baek, aku sudah memesan hanwoo di restoran paling enak" ucap Minseok.

"AISH MENYEBALKAN DASAR WANITA SIALAN"

Minseok segera tahu siapa yang menelfon Baekhyun dan dia buru-buru menyiapkan mobil setelah Baekhyun menunjukkan alamat yang dikirim Yubi padanya.

"apa yang dia inginkan dariku sih? Bukannya dia tidak menyukaiku? Apa kali ini?" Baekhyun mulai terdengar seperti remaja putri yang sedang uring-uringan. Minseok merasa suasana di mobil memang sudah sangat berbeda dibandingkan dulu. Dulu dia hanya bisa mendengar suara yang datang dari keypad tablet yang terus dipegang Baekhyun untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"kita sudah sampai, oh ini gedung serba guna, apa yang dilakukan nona Yubi disini?" Minseok membukakan pintu Baekhyun dan melihat suasana sekitar gedung. Sebuah spanduk besar tertempel diatas pintu masuk, mereka mencoba mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas tulisan yang ada dispanduk itu.

"mwo? Teater?!"

Baekhyun langsung menerobos kedalam tanpa memerdulikan teriakan Minseok. Yubi pasti sudah menemukannya. Jung Daehyun!

5 menit sebelum Baekhyun datang…

Yubi memberikan tepuk tangan untuk penampilan artis Keke ent yang lumayan berbakat menurutnya. Dia menyaksikan para pemain memberikan salam perpisahan. Fans First Sensibility berada di bangku depan dan Yubi bisa menghitung jumlah mereka dengan jarinya. Sisanya dia tidak mengerti kenapa staf diibelakang layar tadi tiba-tiba duduk dikursi penonton, yah baru itu dia sadar Keke memang sangat tidak popular.

Begitu penonton bubar dia masih duduk dikursinya dan menunggu Yoo. Yubi tidak menyangka pria itu menolaknya bertemu karena dia ingin melakukan teater ini dan bertemu fansnya.

"yah nona, apa kau tidak keberatan mendengar kami perform 1 lagu? Kurasa aku sedikit kurang sopan tadi, maafkan aku" ucap Yoo yang muncul dipanggung bersama 2 membernya.

Yubi mengangguk saja, jujur ini pertama kalinya dia melihat live perf first sensibility karena dia selama ini hanya mendengar dari ipodnya saja.

"sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Yoo" Yoo membungkuk memberi salam.

"aku Chen, senang bertemu denganmu" Chen tersenyum dan membuat Yubi membalasnya.

"annyeonghaseyo, Damchu imnida" Yubi terkejut mendengar suara biasa Damchu yang membuatnya sedikit berdebar.

Music mulai dimainkan dan lagu 'With You' dengan melody yang lembut membuat Yubi merasakan nyaman. Lalu tanpa Yubi sadari teater ini dimasuki orang asing yang bernafas dengan kesusahan karena berlari. Baekhyun berdiri tepat disamping Yubi duduk.

"oh kau datang, kemari duduklah" Yubi memberikan isyarat Baekhyun untuk duduk. Pria itu menurut dan duduk disebelah Yubi.

"lihatlah dulu baru nanti kujelaskan kenapa aku mengundangmu kesini-" kalimat Yubi terpotong begitu dia melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Senyuman yang sama sekali tidak pernah Yubi lihat.

Senyuman yang benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"kau menemukannya, gumawo" Baekhyun mengelus puncak kepalanya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Eunji dan Yubi tidak pernah begitu tidak menentu seperti ini. Kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti dia menyukai Baekhyun?

"jinjja?" Tanya Yubi dengan nada pelan.

"yup, dia ada disana" Baekhyun terus tersenyum sambil menikmati lagu. 3 pria disana sama sekali belum menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun.

"ah syukurlah…" Yubi terdengar sedikit kecewa. Dia bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"namanya Yoo-" Yubi mencoba memberitahu identitas Daehyun tapi Baekhyun sudah berdiri dan mendekati panggung. Yubi memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh.

'dasar bodoh, kenapa aku merasa kecewa?' batinnya perih.

3 pria yang begitu mencintai music it uterus melantunkan lagu dengan penuh penghayatan. Salah satu dari mereka menutup matanya dari awal lagu. Dia begitu lelah karena teater hari ini dan juga berbagai masalah yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Hanya bernyanyi yang menjadi obat baginya. Karena dengan menyanyi dia bisa mengungkapkan semua emosinya dan menjaganya tetap tegar meski cobaan terus datang dan bisa membuatnya gila.

"with you~ with you~ with you with you my baby~~"

Music mulai berhenti dan sebuah tepuk tangan heboh terdengar begitu dekat. dia mengambil nafas dalam dan membuka matanya perlahan. Sosok pria yang berdiri tepat dibawah panggung dan wajah yang menuju kearahnya lalu tersenyum lebar menampakkan eye smilenya.

"hey! Sepertinya sudah lama ya?"

Dan dia hanya bisa mengingat micnya terjatuh begitu saja dan tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku.

TBC

reviewwwww hehehehe


End file.
